vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Juji Kabane
Summary Juji Kabane is a supporting protagonist of the Gungrave series of video games, created by Red Entertainment under the creative direction of Yasuhiro Nightow. Formerly a sweeper for a mafia organization, the Necrolization Project resurrected him as part of their Deadman army. From there, he was experimented on by the Project members and the Don Corsione's son Garino, with many of these experiments involving the mutagenic drug known as Seed. These experiments eventually formed him into a Deadman-Seed hybrid, possessing none of the weakness of other Deadmen at the expense of his biology being in a constant state of turmoil. In life, Juji mastered the Kutaba school of martial arts. This ultimately spared his life, as the Kutaba-Ryu meditation techniques he regularly practiced served to keep his body in balance and prevent his Deadman and Seed halves from consuming each other. Forced to live with the constant strain on his body, Juji swore himself against Garino and the Corsione family, promising revenge against the people who made him into what he is. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Juji Kabane, born Juji Kugashira Origin: Gungrave Gender: Male Age: 23 at the time of his death. Classification: Human mafia sweeper (formerly), Deadman-Seed hybrid, genetically engineered bio-weapon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 7), Regeneration (Mid-Low, likely Low-Mid over a period of hours), Fire Manipulation, Duplication, Afterimage Creation, Perception Manipulation (Can slow down his perception of time) Attack Potency: Small Building level (As a Deadman, he should not be overwhelmingly inferior to Beyond The Grave. Defeated Bunji Kugashira) Speed: Supersonic (The fastest character in the game, far above the likes of Grave. Should be far faster than Mika in her seed form, who could catch bullets from his machine pistols at close range), far higher via slowing down his perception of time Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Should not be overwhelmingly inferior to Grave) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level. Regeneration makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Superhuman. Range: Extended melee range with his gunblades. Dozens of meters with machine pistols and fire abilities. Standard Equipment: * Tsumji & Hayate: Two machine pistols with blood-red, katana-esque sword attachments. They serve as Juji's primary weapons, and can also be used to channel his fire abilities should he choose to do so. Intelligence: Gifted. A talented mafia sweeper in his lifetime who retained his supernatural skill after his death and resurrection. Weaknesses: He is completely blind and relies on his other senses (particularly his sense of smell) in order to perceive the world. The Deadman half of his biology is constantly at odds with his Seed half, an instability which is only held in check by his own personal meditation techniques. If either side overtakes the other, or if he ever stops his regular meditation, he will die. Category:Tier 9 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Perception Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gungrave Category:Tier 8